Some Girls Like Girls
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Maximum Ride is the city's badass musician. With her best friend, Fang, life couldn't be better. But Max's has a secret. She likes girls. When a new girl arrives into town, will her secret stay hidden? Will her life collapse? Or will it open a new future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there..**

**Yeah, new story. Woo hoo. This one is going to be way out of the "norm" for M.R. fanfic. **

**Summary: Maximum Ride is the cits badass musician. With her best friend, Fang, life couldn't be better. But Max's has a secret. She likes girls. When a new girl arrives into town, will her secret stay hidden? Will her life collapse? Or will it open a new future? **

**Enjoy**

**Without further adieu, **

**Some Girls Like Girls. **

**Chapter One. **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Blubber fucking nuggets" I heard Iggy shouted as I dropped my lunch tray onto our lunch tables and pulled out a squeaky red chair. Yeah, I just totally walked into the wrong conversation.

"Langauge Iggy" I said, plopping down into my seat. Iggy rolled his pale blue eyes before raking his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair and then saluted me.

"It's english Maxi" He said, sticking his tongue at me. I leaned forward and hit him hard on the top of the head, causing him to bite down on his tongue and scream like a little girl. He shot me a look of pure evil and I just smiled and waved like I was the most innocent person in the world. Snicker.

He gave me another bad look before turning himself back into the conversation with the girl sitting next to him aka Nudge. Skinny jeans and a bright pink top covered her Mocca colored skin, making her look like a total girly girl. Speaking of girly girls..

"Hey Ig, where's Fang?" I asked, brushing my dirty blonde hair out of my face.

"Said he'd be here in a few" He barley mumbled out before turning his full attention back to Nudge. Aww Iggy has a crushy wushy of Nudgy wudgy. Cough, that sentence just didn't come out of my mouth.. err brain. Please erase that thought from your little minds. Please and thank you.

I started shoving in greasy catsup covered french fries into my mouth as a darm looming shadow came over my side of the table AKA Fang. He slumped into his seat with a tray full of food.

"Good morning sunshine!" I said sarcastly, throwing a french fry. It landed in his black hair and coughed, trying to cover my laugh. He looked up, his brown-almost black, eyes meeting the brown of my own. He reached down and scooped up a handful of soggy Mashed potatoes covered in brown gravy.

I held my hands up in surrender but he kept getting closer, causing me to start leaning back in my chair.

"Nooooo!" I laughed-scream. A corner of his mouth twitched up in a sarcastic smile.

"Too late for that Max" He said, smashing his hand, lightly, into my face. Brown goop covered my face, and dripped down onto my shirt.

"You. Will. Pay" I said, scooping up my own brown goop on my tray. I didn't even wait, I just flung it. Making it land smack dab on Fangs face. I started laughing out of control when he opened his eyes, causing the brown goop to drop off of his chin onto his black jeans. This only made me laugh harder. Fang joined in softly, before putting an arm around me. He leaned close and licked his slimy tongue up my face.

"Ick Max. You're face taste gross" He said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"What? My badassness to badass for you?" I asked, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes before chuckling.

"I hate you Max"

"Love you too sweatheart"

**A/n:**

**Kinda short, I know. It's only the first chapter. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-Cora. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello There. **

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes in the last chapter. "Your face tastes gross, not You're" **

**Yeah, I fail at typing. Lol. **

**DON'T complain if there's NO Fax .Reread the summary if you have any problems. **

**Without Further Adieu**

**Chapter 2 **

**Some Girls Like Girls. **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Freedom" I shouted at the top of my lungs, running out of the school gates, breathing in the fresh air that wasn't full of the smell of sweaty gym socks and week old lunch food.

"It's only for the weekend" Iggy said, coming up behind me with the rest of our little group aka Fang and Nudge.

"Freedom is freedom, even if it's only 2 and a half days" I said with a nod. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Well we gotta go pick up Ella, Angel, and Gazzy. See you at practice killer" He said, slapping me a high five. Nudge waved before following Iggy down the sidewalk behind us, leaving me with Mr. Brick wall. I can't complain much, Fang's my best friend, he knows every single one of my secrets.. except one, but that's beside the point. He knows mostly everything about me, but still hangs with me in public. Best friends forever.

We started off silently down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of Iggy and Nudge. It wasn't an awkward gay baby silence, more like a comforting silence that only happens around the people you are truly comfy with.

Fang and I met on the first day of Kindergarten, by the swings. Billy Smith has stolen the last swing, my swing. It ended up with me being the tough big girl I was, pushing Billy off the swing and punching my little fist in his nose, breaking it. Let me tell you that kid was a big crybaby. After the teachers had carried him off and I got a warning, A little kid dressed in mostly black came up to me.

_"Wicked punch" The little six year old said, pushing his hair back from his eyes. I grinned, showing my missing front teeth. _

_"Thanks" I replied, slapping the boy I didn't know a high five. The lunch bell rang, causing the herd of us toward the door. I followed beside him, getting annoyed whenever the bottom of my hair bounced off the back of my thighs. _

_"I'm Fang" He said, with a tiny smile. I giggled. Fang, such an odd name. But mom always told me not to judge others. _

_"Max" I said, holding out my hand. We shook hands and wiggled in through the Recess doors. _

_"Wanna be best friends" He asked, and I smiled the biggest smile a six year old could work up. I didn't have many friends. _

_"Sure" I said, and he returned the smile. _

Ever since that day on the playground years ago, we've been best friends. We've had eachothers backs through the tough times. I didn't want anyone else.

Looking both ways, we set off across the street.

"Remind me why we don't have cars?" I asked, stepping up onto the curbs.

"Because we're lazy asses that won't get jobs?" Fang said softly as I pulled my bag back up on my shoulder.

"Exactly"

I laughed, following Fang up the stairs of a brown brick house. My home away from home. Fang reached under the door mat, pulled out a single golden key and unlocked the door before dropping the key back under the mat. Shhh. You saw nothing.

I pushed my way through the door and dropped my bag on the floor by the door. I turned right and flopped myself down on the couch.

"Hey Max" Emma, Fang's mom, said looking up from her book. I smiled.

"Hey mom" I said, sticking out my tongue. She laughed before going back to her book. Hey, don't laugh at me. We all have that friend who's parents we call mom and dad. Fang shuffled over to me, dropping a bag of chips on my stomach before lifting up my feet, sitting himself down and dropping my feet back into his lap.

"Trying to fatten me up, huh?" I asked, shoving my hand in the chip bag and pulling out a handful of golden yummyness. Fang smirked.

"Max. You eat like a starving homeless man and don't gain anything. I think your fine." I rolled my eyes, before stuffing the chips in my mouth.

Ahh..

Gotta love family.

**A/n:**

**Kinda short. I know. **

**Thanks for readingg**

**-Cora. **


End file.
